


Swivel your hips, and wink.

by milkandhoney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Can Not Dance, M/M, Ministry of Magic, The Spanish Isles, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/pseuds/milkandhoney
Summary: Harry squeezes his eyes, tries not to concentrate on the sharp pain of crushed toes.





	Swivel your hips, and wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Harry or Draco accidentally agrees to a dance with the other at an official Ministry function. - Minimum: 145 words - Maximum: 695 words 
> 
> Big thanks to [Amelior8or](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelior8or) for the excellent beta! ✨

Harry squeezes his eyes, tries not to concentrate on the sharp pain of crushed toes. Repositioning his right hand on the Count’s waist, thick fingers clutched in his left, Harry attempts to turn their bodies in time with the music, just as his partner tries once again to take the lead. 

"You do not dance often, Harry Potter. So stiff. Like corpse.” Even the Count’s grimace is handsome; blinding teeth set against the golden, sun-kissed skin of a life spent on the Spanish Isles. Harry’s never been, but Malfoy’s mentioned visiting more than once. Not that anyone would know by looking at him. Not that Harry’s been looking.

The Count suggestively swivels his hips and the action shakes Harry from his thoughts, brows raised. “I show you, yes?”

Harry chances a quick glance over the other man’s shoulder. At the bar, dressed in their finest, both Hermione and Kingsley offer him an enthusiastic thumbs up. The gesture is no less odd now than when they’d done it twenty minutes ago, when the Ministry’s special foreign dignitary led him onto the dance floor to thunderous applause. Harry scowls and offers them a gesture of his own as he pulls back. 

“No, you’ve--” The bony part of their knees connect. Harry hisses, teeth clenched. He has to think of his friends. Think of the campaign. Think of healing spells for everything below his waist. “You’ve shown me more than enough. How about a drink?”

Eager to pawn his charge off on someone who actually deserves it, Harry starts to guides them towards the bar and imminent freedom. They make it exactly two steps before the Count stop short. His eyes are locked on something just beyond Harry’s shoulder, towards the center of the room. 

Harry turns. Two blondes, one familiar, the other a new Ministry hire, move with sensual grace as the music swells. Greedy eyes rove over them from every direction as they move, their bodies fluid like water, cool and supple. 

Harry feels his mouth go dry. 

“Who is that?” The Count asks from behind him, his eyes bright with interest.

“Malfoy.” He clears his throat. “Draco Malfoy. And I believe his partner is--”

“A Veela!” The Count finishes, breathless. He blinks, the decision made as his eyes dart back to Harry. “Come.”

To his horror, Harry finds himself being led through the crowd, stomach squirming with every step that brings him closer to what he knows is certain doom. Malfoy looks up, pale eyes latching onto green. His lips curl, and that knowing smile sends Harry’s stomach plummeting to his shoes.

“Would you care to dance?” The Count increases the full wattage of his smile to blind the Veela in white, swiveling his hips once again for maximum effect. He needn’t have bothered. The Veela doesn’t even glance as Malfoy before taking the Count’s hand with a confidence that makes Harry physically recoil. Right into Malfoy, who looks equally stunned. 

The Count purses his lips. “You,” He says, addressing Malfoy. “Show him.” He glances one last time at Harry and winks. 

 

Together, they watch as their partners join hands, bodies falling into alignment despite the upbeat tempo of the next song. Harry continues to stare, determined not to look at Malfoy, though he can feel the way the other man’s eyes move over him. He shivers.

“Potter.” 

Harry chances a look, and finds himself staring at Malfoy’s outstretched hand. 

“Shall we?”


End file.
